


The fear of you touching me

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Seine Berührungen brennen auf meiner Haut und hinterlassen Narben weit unter dieser.





	The fear of you touching me

[Trigger Warnung: Sexual Assault/ Harassment]

Sicht:Mike Ross 

"Es war weil Louis Litt mich belästigt hat." Gestannt Monica auf meine Frage was sie denkt wäre der Grund für die Kündigung. "Und es gab Mitarbeiter die davon wussten." Mit einem Nicken deutete sie auf Harvey. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich sagen sollte. Was ich denken wollte. Was ich glauben sollte. Wenn das stimmt war ich in die Hände von Jemandem Gefallen der den Grund für alles für das ich mich schäme nicht wertschätzt.   
"Die Anhörung ist hiermit vorrüber." Beendete Harvey die Sache und stand auf,während ich einen Moment brauchte um mich zu sammeln. Um zu realisieren was gerade passiert war.   
"Was ist los Mike? Angst zu verliren?" Neckte Daniel mich weshalb ich aufstand,die Unterlagen zusammen legte und Harvey folgte.

"Was hat dich- Du siehst aus als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen was ist los mit dir?" Mit einem mistrauischen Blick nahm er mir die Akten ab und sah mir in die Augen. "Mir gehts gut, alles bestens, ja ich fühl mich gut." Stotterte ich vor mich hin. "Na dann." Er wusste das es nicht stimmt aber er war nicht die Art von Mensch, die bei unrelevanten Dingen weiter nach hackte. Fürs Protokoll: Ich bin unrelevant. Für einen Moment wollte ich fragen ob es stimmt mit Louis. Ich wusste es stimmt bei mir,ich kann seine Hände an meiner Hüfte spüren und seinen Atem in meinem Nacken. Ich weiß das es passiert ist. "Finde heraus wie wir das Problem umgehen können." Das war das letzte was ich tun wollte. Ich wollte das diese Frau bekommt was sie verdient. Schutz. Das Gefühl sicher zu sein. Auch wenn sie für immer mit den Erinnerungen leben muss. 

Wenig gefasst ging ich zu Rachel um sie nach dem Protokoll von der Anhörung zu fragen, damit ich die Aussage habe und daran weiter arbeiten kann. "Geht es dir gut?" Besorgt sah sie mich an während sie mir die Akten ausdruckte. "Ja. Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde. Alles gut." Mitleidig sah sie mich an. "Mike, was ist es wirklich?" Ich habe nie darüber gesprochen und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Ihre Hand an meinem Arm, ließ mich unwohl fühlen.Ich kann es nicht mehr haben, wenn Leute mich anfassen. Wenn sie mich umarmen. Wenn sie mich zu lange anschauen. "Mir geht's gut." Meinen Arm zog ich aus ihrer Griff und begab mich aus ihrem Büro hinaus. Noch lange nach dem Moment konnte ich ihre Hand an meinem Arm spüren.

Seitdem Louis mich angefangen hat zu betatschen und angefangen hat zu sagen wie wenig meine Arbeit ohne Wert ist, habe ich aufgehört alleine an Orten zu arbeiten. Egal ob Aktenraum oder Bibliothek. Ich warte bis mindestens zwei andere Personen auch dort sind. Die Angst, dass es nochmal passiert war zu stark auch wenn ich wusste, das er immer wieder Wege fand.  
Wissend dass es das am wenigsten produktive war, nahm ich an meinem Schreibtisch Platz und laß den Dialog erneut. Und erneut. Und erneut. Ich wäre nicht allein auch wenn niemand Monica glauben würde. Würde es mir jemand glauben? Wäre es Harvey egal?

Mir war warm aber ich traute mich nichtmehr mein Jacket abzulegen, weil ich paraonid werde. Ich sitze immer ein Stück von Menschen entfernt und niemals auf der gleichen Bank oder Couch wie sie. Seit dem er mich in den Toilettenräumen gegen die Wand gepresst hat, geh ich nicht mehr dort hin. Mir wird schlecht wenn ich sie sehen. 

"So erledigt sich deine Arbeit nicht." Kam es von Louis und ich sah gar nicht erst auf. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Ich schämte mich zu sehr. War es meine Schuld? "Ich mache bloß ein bisschen Recherche für Harvey" lenkte ich ab und schloss die Mappe. "Interessant. Mach es schneller." Ich war zu erstarrt um zu nicken. Während Harvey mich für sein Wetteinsatz verwendet hat, war Louis das Gegenteil von nett zu mir, so sah ich es. Er sah es anders.

Ich konnte mir keine Berichte darüber durchlesen ohne Panik zu bekommen. Ohne an die Momente in denen ich mich kraftlos fühlte zu denken. Ohne mich zu schämen, weshalb ich nach vier Stunden aufstand und ohne jegliche Ergebnisse zu Harvey ging. 

"Was meinst du du hast nichts gefunden?" Verständnislos sah er mich an. "Nichts was uns helfen könnte." Harvey atmete tief durch und erkundigte sich nach dem Dialog, damit er Louis vorwarnen könnte. "Liegt auf meinem Schreibtisch, ich hol ihn dir." Seine Augen verdrehte er. "Dann bring es ihm selbst." In mir kam die Panik erneut auf. "Willst du das nicht selbst machen?Es ist ein sensibles Thema." Wollte ich die Aufgabe von mir abdrängen. "Das kannst du ohnehin besser." Mein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. "Ich bin wirklich nicht gut darin, ich bringe es dir sofort vorbei." Verunsichert lachte ich. "Ich sagte du sollst es machen" "Aber ich kann es nicht machen" Schrie ich Harvey ausversehen an. "Was ist los mit dir?" Er stand von seiner Couch auf,weshalb ich ein Stück zurück wich. "Bitte mach du es." Wiederholte ich mich. Diesmal leiser aber trotzdem mit Kraft in der Stimme. "Was ist passiert?" Er wollte eine Hand an meinen Arm legen aber ich ließ ihn nicht. "Nichts erwähnenswertes, bitte ." Harvey nickte weshalb ich ihm das Protokoll vorbei brachte und mich anschließend an meinem Schreibtisch zurück zog, bis ich wusste es machte kein Sinn und zurück zu Harveys Büro ging um zu fragen ob noch irgendwas war oder ob ich gehen durfte. 

"Harvey du weißt das ich so etwas nicht tun würde." Hörte ich Louis Stimme. "Natürlich." Entging Harvey und für diesen einen Moment, nahm ich mir genug Mut um die Tür zu öffnen und zu wiedersprechen. "Das stimmt nicht." Brachte ich heraus. "Wovon redest du?" Harvey sah mich enstetzt an. Sie saßen beide. Harvey auf dem Sofa. Louis in dem Stuhl. "Ich hab mich vertan, ich wollte gehen,wenn nichts wichtiges mehr ist." Mit dem Satz drehte ich mich um und wollte ohne eine auf eine Antwort zu warten das Büro verlassen aber Harvey kam mir hinterher. 

"Mike warte" Rief er mir hinterher aber ich konnte mich nicht umdrehen. In meinen Augen standen die Tränen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten Louis zu sehen. Zu fühlen wie er mich angefasst hat. "Mike." Ich lief schneller bevor er mir näher kam. "Was ist mit dir und Louis passiert?" An meinem Arm drehte er mich zu sich um. "Ich kann es nicht sagen." Eine Träne lief meine Wange hinunter. "Sag es mir. Es ist okay." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich steh hinter dir. Immer." Munterte er mich auf bevor er mich in eine Umarmung zog aus der ich mich so schnell es geht löste. "Bitte fass mich nicht an." Ich ging den Gang weiter hinunter. "Dann sag mit verdammt nochmal was los ist." Rief er und ich weiß nicht wie aber ich Verlor meine Fassung. "Er hat mich vergewaltigt. Er fasst mich an und sagt Dinge und ich schäme mich ich fühl mich ekelhaft-" In Harveys Gesicht konnte ich den Schock sehen und vorallem, dass er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich wusste das nicht und ich hatte keine Idee." Langsam kam er auf mich zu. "Ich fass dich nicht an. Ich blieb hier stehen. "Von selbst ging ich die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu und ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen. 

Sicht: Harvey

Meine Hand legte ich an seinen Hinterkopf und versuchte ihm Schutz zu bieten während ich nicht wirklich wusste was ich tun sollte. "Es wird alles gut, er wird dir nichts mehr tun, alles gut." Wiederholte ich mich. Donna kam geschockt auf uns zu und wollte mir Unterlagen geben. "Nicht jetzt." Verständnisvoll nickte sie. Mike konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Wie lange hatte er das versteckt? Wie lange hat ihn das aufgefressen? "Es wird alles gut werden." Versuchte ich weiter ihn zu beruhigen,während ich nicht wusste was ich mit meiner zweiten Hand tuen soll, damit er sich nicht unwohl fühlt.  
In der Spiegelung sah ich Louis den Gang hinunter gehen. "Son of a Bitch." Rief ich,was Mike zusammen zucken ließ. Das Büro war nahezu leer. Langsam löste sich Mike von mir und schüttelte langsam den Kopf aber ich war sauer auf Louis und irgendwo auch auf mich. "Wir waren niemals beste Freunde, aber ich hab dich respektiert und vorallem habe ich niemals gedacht das hinter dir ein so derartig ekeliger Mensch steckt." Wir gingen aufeinander zu. "Wovon redest du?"   
"Du weißt ganz genau wo von ich rede." Schrie ich Louis an,weshalb er zurück wich. "Nein, offensichtlich nicht." Ohne eine Sekunde mit zu warten, holte ich aus und traf ihn mit der Faust im Gesicht. "Harvey!" Ertönte Donnas Stimme hinter mir. "Das nächste Mal wenn ich dich schlage wird es vor Gericht sein. Ich werd dich bis auf die Knochen verklagen und dafür sorgen das du nie wieder in deinem verdammten Leben glücklich wirst." Meine Hand hatte ich in seinen Kragen gekrallt. "Harvey!" Ertönte erneut Donnas Stimme bevor ich Louis nach hinten schubste. "Ich hab nichts getan, ich hab Monica nicht belästigt-""Ich rede vob Mike." Unterbrach ich ihn und in dem Moment, in dem ich seinen Namen sagte, konnte ich die Schuld in seinem Gesicht sehen. 

"Was im Gottes Namen ist hier los?" Jessicas Stimme klang alles andere als erfreut. "Ich werde keine weitere Minute mehr mit ihm in einer Kanzlei arbeiten." Mit einem nicht wirklich befreienden Gefühl wendete ich mich von ihm ab und sah für einen kurzen Moment in Jessicas Augen, bevor mir auffiel das Mike nicht mehr neben Donna stand. "Wo ist Mike?" Jessica verdrehte die Augen. "Darum geht es? Schon wieder?" Sie konnte seinen Namen nicht mehr hören. "Frag Louis, zum ersten Mal wünschte ich mir ihn nicht eingestellt zu haben, damit er nicht-" Nicht mal ich konnte es aussprechen, wie hat Mike es geschafft? "Was hat Mike getan?" Wollte Jessica es wissen. "Mike hat nichts getan außer zur Arbeit zu kommen und so zu tun als wäre alles okay und das für weiß gott wie lange?" Verteidigte ich ihn. "Was in aller Welt ist passiert?" Hackte Jessica erneut nach. "Nichts, es war ein Missverständnis." Mike kam zurück zur Situation, er hielt eine Wasserflasche in der Hand was einiges Erklärte. "Mike, du bist nicht die Person die sich schämen muss, Louis ist es und das Ganze hat jetzt hier ein Ende." Stand ich erneut für ihn gerade. "Mike und Harvey in mein Büro. Jetzt."

In Mikes Augen konnte ich die Angst sehen als wir den Raum betraten, seine Hände zitterten, das konnte man an der Wasserflasche sehen die er in Ihnen trug. "Was ist passiert?" Mike brachte kein Wort heraus. "Sie wird dich nicht verurteilen. Es ist okay, dir wird nichts passieren." Versuchte ich ihn zum sprechen zu bringen. "Louis hat-" Fing er an und suchte erneut nach Worten. "Mir ist schlecht, ich muss hier raus." Während er sich undrehte packte ich ihn an Arm, was vermutlich kontraproduktiv enden könnte weshalb ich schnellstmöglich wieder von ihm abließ  "Mike, beruig dich. Atme tief durch. Oder soll ich es sagen?" Mit Tränen in den Augen schüttelte er den Kopf und kam wieder näher zurück zum Schreibtisch. "Ich glaub dir." Machte ich ihm meinen Standpunkt klar. "Und du wirst auch nicht gefeuert, wegen irgendwas." Schob ich noch hinterher. "Wieso ich?" Sein Blick ringt nach Verständnis, welches ich ihm geben wollte. "Du bist nicht Schuld."   
Mike sah auf die Flasche in seiner Hand und spielt mit dem Etikett. "Die Aussage von Monica Eton heute. Er hat das selbe mit mir gemacht." Fing er an. "Es hat angefangen mit ständigen Beobachtungen." Angespannt sah ich zu Jessica. "Bis er angefangen hat mich anzufassen." Mike traute sich nicht auf zu schauen. "Louis hat mich-" Mikes Atmung war schnell und ungleichmäßig. "Er hat mich in den Toiletten abgefangen." Seine zitterndernden Finger kratzten den Kleber von der Flasche. "Und mich gegen die Wand gepresst." Jessicas Gesichtsaudruck war genauso entsetzt wie meiner."Er hat mir gedroht das wenn ich ein Wort sage, wird er mich feuern oder Rachel feuern oder ihr die Harvard Möglichkeit nehmen oder meiner Oma den Platz im Heim, als sie noch gelebt hat oder Harvey in den Dreck ziehen." Zählte er Sachen auf,mit denen Louis Mike in der Hand hatte. "Wie weit ist es gegangen?" Ließ Jessica ihre Seite als Anwältin heraus was ich unterbinden wollte. "Er hat mich zwei Mal hier vergewaligt, zwei Mal in einem Hotelzimmer zu dem ich gekommen bin nach dem er mir Gedroht hat." Mir wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken und das nicht nur ein bisschen. 

"Ich brauch einem Moment." Schnellen Schrittes verließ ich das Büro in Richtung der Toilettenräume in denen ich mich aufs Waschbecken sützte und versuchte durch zu atmen. Ich sah mir selbst durch das Spiegelbild in meine Augen, während meine Brust sich ungleichmäßig hoch und runter bewegte. Hinter mir ging die Tür auf und ich wusste wer es war. Donna überreichte mir eine Flasche Wasser und sah mich fragend an. "Willst du darüber reden?" In meinen Augen standen die Tränen. "Ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen, ich wusste nichts davon, wenn ich nur ein paar Mal öfters nach ihm gesehen hätte-" Brachte ich meine Schuldgefühle heraus und wich anschließend Donnas Blick wieder aus. "Es passierte hier. In diesem Gottverdammten Raum." Wurde ich lauter und warf die Flasche gegen die Wand. Sie war zu meinem Glück aus Plastik und zerbrach deshalb nicht. "Was soll ich machen?" Verzweifelt sah ich sie an. "Für Mike da sein. So viel es geht. "

Sicht Mike:

Schweigend saß ich in einem Stuhl in Jessicas Büro und unterlag ihrem ratlosen Blick. "Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" Ich konnte nicht. Ich fühlte mich ekelhaft. Ich hatte Angst. Angst das niemand mir glauben würde. Angst das Harvey mir nicht glauben würde. "Ich bin ein Mitarbeiter im ersten Jahr. Es startete in der ersten Woche. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen soll und wie und ich dachte es hört einfach auf und dann hat es nicht aufgehört und dann war der Fake Trial und sie meinten wie Naiv ich doch wäre und dann dachte ich wenn ich das jetzt sage,nehmen sie mich noch weniger ernst und so habe ich es einfach für mich behalten-" Ich holte tief Luft,während Jessica mir ins Wort fiel:"Harvey vertraut dir. Vertrau ihm,dass er sich darum kümmern wird." Mit einem Nicken stand ich auf und ging hinaus auf den Flur, auf dem ich den Blick von Louis meidete und zu meinem Arbeitsplatz zurück ging, meine Jacke nahm und zu den Aufzügen ging.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen zog ich meine Bettdecke bis zu meinem Kinn hoch und sah aus dem Fenster neben meinem Bett bevor es an meiner Tür klopfte. Ein wenig verängstigt, das es Louis ist, stand ich auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer bevor es erneut klopfte. Mit meiner Schulter lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür und wartete einen Moment bevor ich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und sah, das es Harvey ist. Langsam öffnete ich sie weiter und lehnte mich dabei gegen die Tür. "Was machst du hier?"   
"Ich wollte schauen ob du zurecht kommst." Vorsichtig nickte ich.   
"Okay. Dann schlaf gut." Mit einem sanften Lächeln drehte er sich um und ging langsam den Gang hinunter, als ich mir den letzten Mut zusammen nahm. "Harvey?" Er drehte sich mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen zu mir um. "Kannst du hier blieben?" Das umdrehen und zu mir gehen, schien als Bestätigung zu dienen weshalb ich die Tür weiter öffnete und ihn hinein ließ. Ich trug eine Jogginghose und ein T-shirt,während er noch in seinem Anzug gekleidet war. Meine Wohnung war im allgemeinen eigentlich ein großer Raum, weshalb ich zu meinem Bett ging und mich auf die Bettkannte fallen ließ und erneut nach draußen sah. 

"Bist du enttäuscht von mir?" Brachte ich nach längerer Zeit des Schweigens heraus. Harvey hatte sich im Durchgang gegen die Wand gelehnt. "Wieso sollte ich enttäuscht sein?" Nervös rieb ich meine Fingerkuppen gegeneinander. "Weil ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe." Harvey kam näher auf mich zu bevor er stehen blieb und auf mich herab schaute. Es machte mich nervös. Es machte mich nervös zu wissen das er mich mit einer Bewegung unter seinem Gewicht begraben könnte. Es machte mich nervös zu wissen das er mehr Kraft hatte als ich. Und es linderte es nicht zu Wissen das Harvey so etwas nicht tuen würde. "Ich bin nicht enttäuscht,ich bin stolz. Manche Menschen schweigen darüber ihr gesammtes Leben." Es munterte mich nicht wirklich auf. "Darf ich?" Harvey deutete neben mir aufs Bett woraufhin ich unsicher nickte. "Ich und Louis waren mal befreundet. Dann habe ich angefangen Späße zu machen, meinen Humor spielen zu lassen, einfach ich zu sein. Ein Arschloch." Ich wollte ihm wiedersprechen aber er ließ nich nicht."Ich war nie traurig darum. Irgendwann war ich sehr froh darum nicht mehr mit ihm gut klar zu kommen. Ich wusste, er ist nicht die Art von Mensch mit der ich in Verbindung gebracht werden möchte." Er atmete tief durch. "Als du eingestellr wurdest, wurde ich gerade befördert und stand damit höher als Louis. Er hat es gehasst und ich wette das ist der Grund dafür." Gab er sich selbst die Schuld dafür. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Flüsterte ich und wollte mich hinlegen. Harvey blieb an meiner Bettkannte sitzen und sah nach draußen hinaus. 

Ich zog die Bettdecke bis über meine Schultern so dass sie jeden einzelnen Fleck meines Körpers bedeckte und bloß noch mein Kopf hinaus lugte. Harvey wie er da saß löste in mir eine gewisse Angst und irgendwie einen gewissen Schutz aus. Niemand würde mir etwas anhaben können aber das ist das Gefährliche daran, würde er mir etwas anhaben wollen würde ihn niemand stoppen können. Unauffällig wollte ich weiter auf die andere Seite des Bettes rutschen, als Harvey sich zu mir umdrehte. "Ich kann aufstehen, wenn du möchtest?" Ich nickte und war mir nicht sicher ob die Laterne auf der Straße, die für das Licht in diesem Zimmer verantwortlich war,  ausreichen würde damit er es gesehen hat aber er stand auf und ging zurück zum Türrahmen. "Darf ich mich auf die Couch legen oder soll ich lieber gehen?" In seiner Stimme lag kein Verurteilender Ton. "Würdest du auf der Couch schlafen?" "Ich kanns versuchen." Meinen Blick ließ ich wieder zum Fenster hinaus gleiten während ich hörte wie Harvey sich selbst die Couch zurecht machte und irgendwann Stille in der kleinen Wohnung herrschte.

Ist es endlich vorbei?


End file.
